fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fudogeroth
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Narwhaler }} Fudogeroth is a Fanged Wyvern found in volcanic areas. Physiology With a structure similar to Zinogre, Fudogeroth has a big, muscular body with wide legs and chest. Its head resembles a lion's with two curved horns and crushing fangs, its main feature is its magnificent mane of thick curly fur that looks like flames, with a golden-orange color. The rest of its body is covered in brownish yellow scales, its forelegs are very strong and have great bluish claws and ribbon-like structures which are vestiges of its wings, the tail is long and thin and ends in an elegant tuft of golden hair. Information Fudogeroth prefers to inhabit zones of burning grounds, but can be found in some temperate areas as well. It's a remarkably smart beast that will protect its territory fiercely and with determination. Fudogeroth spends great part of its time patrolling and guarding over a high elevation so it can control its domains and search for intruders, however this doesn't mean it won't share its territory with other monsters, it tries to control the balance of its domain and its status as dominant predator. Fudogeroth only attacks to potential threats and hunters, as they are intruders for him that disturb the balance of its domain, it will also fight if a monster challenges it or if the situation requires it. If it doesn't consider a monster strong enough it won't fight. Fudogeroth likes to rest in caves or high elevations and spends some time sharpening its claws, leaving noticeable marks on its territory. Fight When fighting Fudogeroth shows admirable strength and agility in a similar fashion with Zinogre, with whom it shares some moves. It can use a great variety of attacks and moves to confuse and leave its adversary vulnerable or deal with several attackers. Just like Zinogre, it can use charges, pounds and jumps to attack, however it has better movility and more diverse moveset. List of attacks *'Charge': It will run towards a target. *'Pound': Similar to Zinogre’s pound, but less powerful. *'Leap': It will leap to get an advantageous position. *'Tail spin': Similar to zinogre, it will jump while spinning, hitting with its tail. *'Hipcheck': Similar to Barioth, it will make a quick lateral slam using its body. *'Claw swipe': It will hit with its right claw, similar to Tetsucabra. *'Claw drive': It will make a claw swipe dragging its claw over the ground, similar to Zamtrios. When enraged it causes fireblight. *'Claw slam': it will stand at two legs and slam the ground with its forelegs, taking large damage. *'Headbutt': It will raise and lower its head with strength, similar to Barroth but without hitting the ground. *'Fire gift': Fudogeroth will throw a small, mid-range fire projectile at a target. When enraged Fudogeroth's eyes turn orange and its mane and tail tuft get bigger and turn in a bright colour, they will also leave a trail of particles like Midogaron. When enraged Fudogeroth can breathe fire at short range. The most remarkable skill of this monster is that it’s able to use a ball made of burning rock, called Ablaze sphere, to attack, when this ball is in its power it can use some special attacks, using it to attack hunters and increase the power of some moves. *'Fire breath': Fudogeroth will breath fire, covering a close range in front of it and inflicting severe fireblight. *'Lateral fire breath': It will turn around while breathing fire, hitting hunters at one side. Inflicts severe fireblight. *'Fire ring': It will spin while breathing fire, creating a ring of hot ground around him. *'Obtaining sphere': Fudogeroth will dig up a small boulder, then carve it with its claws and set fire to it with its breath. This is thanks to a special condensed gas produced inside a special organ, it has igneous and explosive properties. It can grab the ball with its tail, paw or jaws. *'Sphere throw'. It will throw the ball to a target. If it hits, the ball will bounce, if not it will land on the ground, awaiting for someone to get it. *'Ball reclaim'. If Fudogeroth has thrown its ball away, it will get near and pick it up with its mouth, tail or claws. *'Sphere punch': Grabbing the ball with a claw, Fudogeroth will hit the ground in front of it causing a small explosion. *'Sphere claw drive': Graving the ball with a claw, it will do a claw drive inflicting sever fireblight. *'Sphere tail spin': Grabbing the ball with its tail, it will do a tail spin, inflicting fireblight. *'Sphere headbutt': Grabbing the ball with its jaws, it will do a headbutt, inflicting fireblight. *'Sphere ram': It will throw the ball to the air and hit it with its horns to a target. *'Dance of the Sun': This is a special attack that covers a wide area, it will do it specially against a hunter party. The attack consists in jumping from side to side while hitting the ball so it doesn’t touch the ground, it will jump from 3 to 6 times. *'Houkiboshi': Its final attack, Fudogeroth will stand still and roar while grabbing the ball with a paw, paralyzing the hunters that are too near or don’t have earplugs skills. Then it will jump high in the air and finally hit the ball with a powerful claw swipe, the ball will fall down very fast, impacting on the ground and causing a big explosion that deals massive damage, like a metheor. Notes *Its horns, each front leg, mane and tail can be broken. *It will prey on Rhenoplos or Aptonoth to recover stamina. *Hunters can hit the ball with his weps to move it if Fudogeroth isn't grabbing it, if hit enough, the ball will explode. **Hunters can hit the ball with strong attacks like Hammer Superpound, Switch Axe or Charge Blade discharge to make it move faster and actually inflict damage to Fudogeroth. The explosion will also deal damage to it. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster